Killer
Or SK is a role, like it's name is a killer. It is often found in Coco's epic setup. Abilities The Killer must visit one person every night, and the visit kills the target. Roles that turn into Killer Admirer (Sandbox only) - When the original Killer dies, the Admirer takes up their job and becomes the new Killer. Mechanics * Killer appears Innocent in reports. * If hooked by the Hooker, the Killer kills the Hooker instead of his original target. * If the last 2 are 1 town and a killer, only the Killer wins. Strategies and Tactics ROLES TO BE CAREFUL OF AND HOW TO DEAL WITH THEM ':' * : You don't have to kill the Shrink if you don't want to be a and want to win with Town. But if you don't the Killer has to find out who the Shrink is. During the daytime, use deduction and if they reveal, kill them ASAP. * : The Priest is the hardest role to deal with. The Priest can convert the to Survivor. You can't do much against the Priest since you're playing a roulette when trying to kill the Priest. If you're lucky, you won't be converted to a Survivor. * : The most common enemy of the Killer, the easiest way to get rid of them is to ignore them. Sometimes they might just say names and one of those names may just happen to be yours.The problem is that both the Spy and the Agent may have the same spelling style. * Spy: Despite both of them able to joint, the Spy or the can betray each other. Rarely this situation comes up but when it happens, it's usually the Killer's fault. When it's the last 3 lets' say a , , and Spy. The Killer can betray the Mafia. * : The second hardest role to deal with, the Jailer will kill you no matter what you are. Since Killer and Spy will always claim hit, the best way is to find out who they are. If you happen to get Jailer night 1, congrats, all you have to do is find out who Spy is and win. * : This role may not seem dangerous at all, but it is. The Villager could easily bait the Killer into killing them. If you happened to kill a Villager, they performed their job correctly, and delayed Power Role's death. - Finding out Certain Roles: * : Sometimes, the Watcher will reveal who they watch. The Watcher has a chance of finding out who you so kill them first to avoid getting caught. If the Watcher is lucky and visits the person you killed, you're good as dead. ALWAYS KILL WATCHER CLAIMS. * : Not really a role to be careful since the appears innocent. Sometimes the Cop might even be a member in disguise. Well since you don't side with the Village or the Mafia, you really don't have to care. * : Similar to Watcher, they are actually accurate. Depending on the Detective's playstyle, they could their selves. * : Most of the time, Doctor will stay quiet or actually claim. Your best bet is to kill the person who's the most quiet. The question why you need to kill the doctor is because it can heal investigative roles. If your lucky, you'll hit the Doctor Night 1. Category:Third Party